


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Hospitalization, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p>
<p>Day 12:<br/>"I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

“Blaine, you should go home, sleep in your own bed” Burt Hummel said, entering the room.

“No.”

“Staying here won’t do much. It’s not like he’s gonna disappear.”

“No. I’m not going anywhere. It’s my fault he’s here and I’m not leaving him!” Blaine answered in a tired, hoarse voice. He was sitting as close to Kurt’s bed as possible, resting his head on his arms folded on bed. It was a week already, since Kurt was in coma after he slipped on ice and hit his head. Blaine remained on his husband’s side all this time.

“Son, it wasn’t you fault…” Burt tried, but quickly was silenced by his son-in-law.

“Yes, it was!” Blaine almost yelled, for the first time looking at Burt. “If I didn’t call him to hurry up, he wouldn’t be running through streets and he would not slip and hit his head! He’d be home with me, in good health and not… Not…” he stopped to collect himself. Fresh tears run down his cheeks. After so long, he barely could hold himself.  “I’m not leaving him, Dad. I’m not leaving him.”

“Okay, kid.” Burt patted him on his shoulder. “ I just.. I’ll bring you some coffee, okay?”

Once again, Blaine was alone with Kurt. His beautiful, lovely, unmoving husband. ‘We don’t know what to expect, if he wakes up’ doctors had said. ‘When, not if, Blaine thought, _when.’_  He hated seeing Kurt in a hospital bed, unresponsive, paler than usual. So he said on his bed, hospital rules be damned, put his hand on Kurt’s cheek and cleared his throat.

_“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_ __  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming   
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Well, every moment spend with you   
Is a moment I treasure   
  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing “

Blaine thought back to the last night they spent together before accident. It was Valentine’s Day and, good God, did they celebrate it. He could still hear Kurt’s laugh that turned into deep moans, his hands on him… It was even better than their wedding night two years ago. He fought sleep hard that night, but waking up next to Kurt was one of his favourite things. Everything involved Kurt was his favourite.

_“ 'Cause even when I dream of you_ __  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
  
Lying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
And I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever, forever and ever” 

For a moment, Blaine thought that Kurt’s heart started to beat faster and his own skipped a beat. He looked at the heart monitor, but it was beeping in the same, monotonous rhythm. Nothing changed, it was good. Not what Blaine wanted, but it still was good.  

_“ 'Cause even when I dream of you_ __  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing   
  
I don't wanna miss one smile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
Well, I just wanna be with you   
Right here with you, just like this   
  
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time” 

“I don’t.”

Blaine lifted his head so fast, he felt dizzy for a moment. But he didn’t imagine this – Kurt was looking right back at him. He was awake.

“Kurt, my love… You’re here, you woke up!” Blaine launched himself at him, holding him close. “Oh my God, I knew you can do that, baby, I knew it!”

“Yeah, I had to tell you I don’t want to spend forever unconscious in a hospital bed.” Kurt said in a weak voice, smiling a bit. Blaine never loved him more than in that moment. That was his husband – joking mere minutes after waking up from a coma. He really was incredible.

 After all of his doctors came and did all of their tests on Kurt, deciding he had to stay one more day for observation, and after all of their family and friends left for the night, the young couple had some time to themselves.

“I am so happy you’re okay, Kurt.” Blaine said, kissing him. “ I was so worried, and scared…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, love. I’m fine.” Kurt assured his husband. “I’m fine. You took good care about me. I could hear you, sometimes, you know?”

“You could? Wow.” Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt’s chest. “It’s just… wow.”

“Uhu. And I was dreaming about you.” He added, kissing Blaine’s head. “ I always dream about you.”

 

 


End file.
